1. Field of the Invention
An encapsulating device for gas cylinders having a valve and gauge assembly thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of emergency medical services, portable oxygen cylinders presently are enclosed by heavy and cumbersome boxes as standard equipment. Usually, the cylinder is placed on the stretcher with the patient between his legs. This necessarily requires that the cylinder be removed from its bulky enclosure.
Gas cylinders contain valve and gauge assemblies thereon which are subject to being damaged in the gas cylinders are dropped or tipped over moreover potential injuries to individuals nearby are significant.
The prior art includes a protective ring disposed in surrounding and protecting relation with the valve and gauge assembly. The protective ring is fixedly attached to the cylinder by means of a pair of brackets and arms.
Examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,503,536; 3,576,341; 3,756,450; 3,776,412; 3,831,802; and 3,848,768. With the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,341, each shows a simple cap or ring for enclosing the valve portion of the gas cylinder without means of encapsulating and stabilizing the entire device or means to facilate use of auxiliary equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,341 shows a simple stand without protective means.
What is needed is a self-contained encapsulating device which is light and includes a protective ring disposed in surrounding and protecting relation with the valve and gauge assembly. Such a device can be used with existing gas cylinders as well as ones to be produced, and will protect the valve and gauge assembly from damage in case the gas cylinder is dropped or tipped over.